1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for forming curled wood shavings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curled wood shavings are used for a variety of purposes, including use as a packing material, use in potpourris, and use in arts and crafts for kindling to start fires. Use of curled wood shavings has thus far been limited, as producing quality shavings with a tight curl, spiraling so that the curl wraps tightly around itself repeatedly, has been difficult and expensive.
Although standard wood planes do produce wood curls, the curls which are produced have radiuses of curvature which vary greatly. Also, the width and length of the curls may vary greatly. In addition to finding a method for producing nearly identical wood curls, the speed with which the curls are produced must be fast enough so that cost can be reduced. Present planing processes are quite slow. In addition, it can be very difficult to vary the size and/or length of the curls in a consistent manner with a single apparatus.
It can be seen then, that a new and novel method and apparatus for producing a consistent size and grade of wood curls is needed. In particular, it can be seen that an apparatus and method is needed which produces wood curls at high volume and at a very low cost. It can be further seen that an apparatus and method is needed which can be utilized to produce wood curls of varied size, length, and curl radius from a single apparatus.